


All For Her

by CJCroen1393



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, based more on the abridged version of the movie, concerned tentomon, insomniac izzy, izzy is scary when he's in love, mimi mostly appears in fantasy sequences, sort of crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all for her.</p><p>That was his mantra.</p><p>Semi-crackish shipping fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look what I accidentally got back into!  
> Also, guess which unfortunate nerd I turned into the fandom bicycle!
> 
> Poor Izzy. I now ship him with Mimi, Tai and possibly Joe! Dang. Well, after watching the Digimon Adventure Tri. Abridged movie, I kinda wanted to write something like this because I thought it was cute how Izzy was basically turning into a supervillian/billionaire to impress Mimi.
> 
> So here's Izzy, showing us how he did it. And Tentomon, being a buggy little nanny.

He was at it again.

His fingers danced across the keyboard, his eyes locked on screens, screens within screens, screens within screens within screens and so many flickering lights. He coded, decoded, programmed, reprogrammed, defragmented, clicked, typed all in rapid-fire succession. He never lost focus, his bloodshot eyes still locked on the multitude of screens in front of him, his gaze sharp and focused despite the lack of sleep. He was like a machine...no, there were still some living parts to him...more like a cyborg, but more machine than man.

Tentomon had watched day and night as Izzy had kept working on all of these computer...things. By now, even he didn't know what the deal was. Izzy always had a thirst for knowledge and a tendency to obsess over his gadgets...but this was something else, and honestly? The boy's partner was worried.

All of this fuss over a girl?

It had started innocently enough. Izzy had talked to Mimi a little bit online. She had moved to America a few years back and Izzy had expressed a desire to speak to her again. The two chatted a bit and Izzy had gotten happier each time they spoke. Eventually, however, things started to change.

He called her a few times afterward. Then he started calling her more. And more. And more. And the more he talked about and to Mimi, the more cheerful he had gotten. He would wait patiently for her to contact him. Every other week became every week. Every week became every weekend. He just kept talking to her and got happier when he spoke to her and sadder when he didn't. Oddly enough, he occasionally expressed anger when Joe visited the group, though this faded after they had a "talk" in private.

Then he started asking his parents questions. These included questions about America, but later became different questions. He asked his mother what girls liked. He asked his father how to impress women. They gave him many different answers, some of which either unhelpful or contradictory, and so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

That's when all this madness started. And Tentomon still didn't understand what all of it meant.

Tentomon's confusion may have been somewhat justified. After all, Digimon didn't reproduce the same way humans did and weren't really divided by gender except for human convenience. Sexual attraction and romantic attachments weren't really necessary. They did occasionally feel one or the other; Veemon and Patamon were very clearly as infatuated with Gatomon as their partners were with Kari. Gatomon herself was holding the torch for Hawkmon (how very ironic, a cat being in love with a bird?) due to how much the two had fused into Sylphmon. Agumon had an attraction to that Floramon that he and Tai met in France, though this was clearly a one time thing and it didn't take long for him to forget about it. But those never led to such desperate measures as this. Tentomon himself had never felt such feelings before and never really thought anything of it. 

Maybe he was reading too much into this? Maybe humans acted like this normally when they were attracted to someone.

No.

No, this wasn't normal. Izzy had had crushes before this and none of them resulted in such things. He had been attracted to a few older women when he was 10 to 13. He had felt something for another young lady when he was 14. A few years back he actually pondered an attraction to Tai of all people as well. In quick succession he got over all of them, with none of this madness in between.

Why was Mimi different?

In any case, Tentomon had been worried. Izzy had been neglecting practically every basic human need besides hygiene (and even then he was only doing it because he knew Mimi would "want a clean boyfriend") in favor of working on these maddeningly enormous projects and for the life of him Tentomon didn't know why. 

Izzy would only sleep when Tentomon either insisted or physically dragged him away from the computer. He'd take a four hour catnap (at most) and then get back on the computer. He would only eat when his aching stomach became too much for him to keep working. After a quick snack was immediately back on the computer, doing what he did best. Whenever he was discouraged he would look at a framed picture of Mimi he had placed on his desk. And then he'd mutter those words.

"It's all for her. It's all for her."

That had been his mantra. He was doing it for her.

Tonight was no different. Izzy had returned from a brief bathroom break and then started working again. Tentomon had looked at the clock to see that it was already 2:04 AM. Shaking his head, the little beetle flew over to Izzy, hovering next to him.

"Izzy?"

No response. Just the tapping of the keyboard.

"Izzy?"

Still no response. Tentomon remembered the last time this had happened. After three times, he had given Izzy a dose of Super Shocker. He decided against it this time. Instead he just tapped his shoulder.

"Izzy?"

Izzy turned to look at him with his now manic, bloodshot eyes. Tentomon was always frightened when he did that.

"Izzy, it's getting late. Do you want to get some rest."

Izzy just gave him a very unconvincing parody of a smile and said "There's a lot more work I have to do Tentomon. I can't just stop now."

"I'm sure your programs can wait for you to finish them until morning. Please, get some rest Izzy."

Izzy stared blankly at him for a few seconds, that frightening caricature of a smile fading (thank God, or whatever deities Digimon worshiped). He looked at the computer and then the window wistfully.

"It's all for her."

"I know it is, Izzy. But you know what? I think she'd like it if you were well rested."

Izzy sighed. Reluctantly, he shut off the programs he had been working on--making absolutely sure to save everything so that he could start all over again--and prepared himself for bed.

\-------------------

Once in bed, he fell asleep fairly quickly. He had been working himself to exhaustion after all. It wasn't hard.

But he knew it would all be worth it.

And when he dreamed, of course he dreamed of her. She was beautiful, kind, honest, energetic. She was everything he ever could have wanted.

In his dreams, she was back and had seen everything he had done for her. 

All for her.

"Wow Izzy!" dream Mimi had said, "This is amazing! You've really outdone yourself!"

Dream Izzy smiled in response and said "Well, you know...I did it all for you."

And for once it would be her who blushed in his presence and not the other way around.

"For...for me?"

"Yes. Because I think...I think I've fallen in love with you."

She smiled.

"I love you too, Izzy!"

He smiled, both in his dream and in his sleep.

It was all for her.

And in the end, all of this work would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make Izzy TOO creepy.  
> The reason Tentomon is here despite it obviously taking place BEFORE the movie starts is because too many shipping fics neglect the Digimon themselves (hello, people? It's called "DIGIMON" for a reason!).


End file.
